They Wanted Sephiroth
by Zeffie Turqoise
Summary: Two years after Advent Children, everything is going great, until a mysterious girl appears bringing news that will change everyones' lives forever! Used to be called Return of the Remnant, but it didn't fit with the story, so I changed it. OC bad guys.
1. Chapter 1: Look Who's Coming to Dinner

The two motorcycles sped across the desert, going insanely fast. They were racing neck in neck, the one behind trying to catch up with the other. Without warning, huge iron blades sprung from the sides of the motorcycle lagging behind with an audible _swoosh_. The driver grabbed one of the swords as the bike in front sped up. The driver of the escaping motorbike turned around to glance back at their pursuer.

A mistake, in retrospect.

The spiky-haired man perusing her lobbed his sword at her, missing her face by inches but ripping off her goggles. She spun around, but she was too late. Her motorcycle flew out of control, spinning around and eventually crashing into a large cliff.

The driver of the heavily armed motorbike stopped his cycle with a screech. He jumped off and walked over to the unconscious young woman lying in the rubble and broken motorbike parts. A strand of her delicate dirty blonde hair lay across her face, and her clothes were ripped and askew. The man bent down and picked her up out of the debris and slung her over his shoulder. As he got onto his bike, the girl regained consciousness for a brief moment.

"Stupid…chocobo…head…" She said weakly, and then passed out again.

Cloud and his motorcycle sped off into the distance, moving swiftly towards the city.

The Seventh Heaven:

"Who ordered this Maidens Kiss?"

It was near closing time at the Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was standing at the counter.

"That would be me."

She glanced over, and smiled. "Hey! Reno! Great to see you!"

Reno grinned. "You too. What's up?"

Tifa shrugged. Nothing much. Just normal business." She cocked her head sideways. "Where are Rude and Rufus?"

"The Boss gave me the night off. Rude's with him."

"Nice. So, what do you want the Maidens Kiss for?"

"It's a long story. See, I was-"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Tifa quickly moved into a fighting stance, and Reno spun around on his bar stool, muscles tensed.

Cloud stepped through the door with a large sack thrown over his shoulder.

"Hi, Tifa." He said, coolly. "Hey, Reno. What's up?"

Tifa relaxed. "Oh, Cloud, it's you. Where ya been?"

Reno inclined an eyebrow. "What's in the sack?"

Cloud scowled. "I found this kid-"

Suddenly, whatever was in the bulging sack began to thrash around. A smothered yell came from inside.

"LET ME OUT, YOU STUPID CHOCOBO HEAD!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUUUUUUUUT!!!!!"

"Um, Cloud?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

"What is in the sack?"

"Well, Tifa, It's like this-"

Tifa grabbed the front of Cloud's shirt. "Tell me. NOW."

"LET ME OUT, ALREADY!"

Reno got up and walked over to the bag.

"It's just some girl! She tried to steal my materia!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Reno tapped Cloud's shoulder. "Shouldn't you let her out?"

Tifa and Cloud's heads turned to face the sack, and Tifa shrugged.

"Ask Cloud. After all, it is his bag." She said, sarcastically.

Cloud scowled. "Fine. Open it."

Bending down, Reno swiftly untied the knot. Just before he had opened it, he looked up at Cloud. "Did you disarm her?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot. I was really bored."

"Can you let me OUT already????"

"Fine! Don't blow your top!"

The rope knot slid apart like butter on a hot knife, and a loose burlap cloak fell on the girl, covering her from head to toe. She thrashed about under it for a moment, and then threw it off.

_She would be pretty_, Reno thought, _if she didn't look so pissed._

The girl arrogantly flipped her side ponytail over her shoulder. "I can't believe you stuck me in a sack!"

Tifa stuck her hands on her hips. "Why'd you try to steal Cloud's materia?"

The girl was irate. "I just told you, I didn't!"

"Please. I saw you poking around in my bag!"

The girl snorted. "I was TRYING to see if you knew yet. You don't, obviously."

Tifa tilted her head. "What don't we know?" she said, just as Reno said, "What're you called?"

"I'm Zella Yallow." She turned to face Reno head on. "What's with the stupid tattoos?"

Reno sniffed indignantly. "For your information, my tattoos are NOT stupid!"

"Suuuuure they aren't."

Tifa repeated her question. "What don't we know, kid?"

"I'm nineteen, thanks."

"WHAT. DON'T. WE. KNOW."

Zella shrunk back. "Chill out, Tifa."

"TELL US!" Cloud, Reno, and Tifa yelled.

"Fine! Fine! Geez…" suddenly, she was serious. "What I want to tell you, what I need to tell you, is that he's back."

"Who?" said Cloud, puzzled.

"The remnant. The one who "died" two years ago.

"Kadaj has returned."

The Lifestream Forest:

The delicate-looking, slender man raised his face to the dark night sky and laughed a loud, elegant, slightly insane-sounding laugh. He sounded like a little kid, albeit one that was more than a little screwy.

"Isn't it wonderful, brothers? I'm so HAPPY!" he yelled happily, addressing the two men behind him. They were almost identical to the laughing one, and could be the same person, if it wasn't for the fact that one of them had short hair, one had medium-length hair, and one had long hair.

But their hair was all as silver as the moonlight that shone on them.

The one with the short hair started to make quiet sobbing noises, and he looked sad.

"Don't cry, Loz." Said the one with the long hair, in a casual, unaffected tone of voice.

The one called Loz continued his sniveling.

The man who had been laughing turned to face his "brothers".

"Oh, don't quarrel! You're supposed to be happy!"

"Kadaj, this is my 'happy'"

Kadaj giggled gleefully. "Oh, Yazoo! You're so funny!"

Loz sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"C'mon, Kadaj, we were just dead. Can't I be emotional for once without Yazoo ridiculing me?"

"Crybaby."

"Meanie!"

"Wuss."

"Kadaaaj! Make him stop it!"

Kadaj sighed. "I am surrounded by idiots." He muttered.

Yazoo addressed Kadaj. "Kadaj, shouldn't we try to find big brother?"

Kadaj became suddenly serious. "Of course we should. We need to apologize to our Nii-San."

"For what?"

Kadaj turned away. "Morons." He muttered.

The Seventh Heaven:

"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Cloud.

"You're joking!" cried Tifa.

"Oh, great. Juuuuuust great." sighed Reno.

"To answer your questions," said Zella, "I said: Kadaj is back; No, I'm not joking; and yes, actually, it is great."

"How could Kadaj coming back be great??? Are you insane?"

Zella scowled. 'It's good that he's returned, because he's repented." She said, pointedly ignoring his questioning of her sanity. "He's not obsessed with Jenova anymore, and he has absolutely no urge to infuse himself with his "Mothers" cells. He's sorry about anything that he did two years ago."

"In case you've noticed, Kadaj is insane." Said Tifa testily.

Zella glared at Tifa, her gray-green eyes flashing. "You have ridiculous E-Cups that are probably made of silicone, and you're talking to me about insanity?"

Tifa was speechless, for obvious reasons.

"You're really obnoxious, do you know that?" said Cloud.

Zella smirked. "'Course I do."

"Insults aside, how did you come to meet Kadaj anyway?"

"I was riding my motorcycle through the Lifestream forest, when I saw three guys dressed in head-to-toe leather, with impossibly silver hair. They looked confused, so I stopped to check it out, and when one of them turned around, I saw that it was Kadaj."

"How do you know who Kadaj is, anyway?" said Reno.

Zella smiled wryly. "My little brother was one of the kids with geostigma that Kadaj and his gang kidnapped and brainwashed during the crisis two years ago. I tried to save him when they came back to the city, but one of Kadaj's freaky gargoyle thingy's knocked me out. When I woke up, I was lying on the roof of this building, and Arnet was fine again." She shook her head sadly. "I got to see Kadaj disintegrate, and to this day I still don't know who saved me from the gargoyle thing."

"Is your brother okay?" Cloud inquired.

"Arnet is fine. His geostigma got cured along with everyone else's."

"You do know that Kadaj was the one who caused the geostigma, right?"

Zella snorted. "Of course I know that he started it. I hated his guts. But he's different now. He's changed."

"I don't believe you." Said Cloud bluntly.

Zella shrugged. "Well, you will soon. He should be here in an hour or so."

"I believe I have misheard you." Coughed Tifa, who had just begun to get over the shock of Zella's E-Cup insult, "Did you just say that Kadaj would be here in an hour?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Tifa sighed, and wearily plunged back into shock.

"Can this get any worse?" said Reno.

"Probably." Replied Zella.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys Get a Shock

15/09/2007 10:06:00

Chapter Three: Sibling Rivalry

The Seventh Heaven:

After two hours, the occupants of The Seventh Heaven were running out of patience. Tifa was sulking in the corner, Cloud was sharpening one of his many swords while glaring at Zella, Reno was running his hands through his bright red hair, and Zella was nervously biting her nails.

"He _said_ he'd be here soon!" she exclaimed anxiously. " 'I'll be here in an hour,' he said!"

"I doubt that." Growled Cloud.

"Wh-what?"

"I doubt Kadaj is actually coming." Said Cloud angrily. "You just waltz in here after trying to steal my materia and try out some BS story about Kadaj coming back to see if we'll let you go."

Cloud was an inch away from her nose.

"I don't like liars."

"I'm not lying! I swear!" cried Zella.

"Cloud, man, chill out." Said Reno. "Don't go nuts."

Tifa was not so nice. "Go Cloud!" she said loudly. "Give her what she deserves!"

"Um, Reno?"

"Yes, Zella?"

"You believe me, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Please don't let them kill me."

"That might be kinda hard…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tifa yelled on reflex.

The door swung slowly open… the room held its breath…

"Hi!" said Kadaj. "Did we miss anything?"

"Omigod!" Tifa screeched.

"Holy Cow!" said Reno.

"You!" yelled Cloud.

Kadaj looked crestfallen. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course not!" hollered Cloud. "You infected hundreds of people with a deadly virus and tried to take over the world!"

Loz started to make wet sounding sobbing noises.

"Don't cry, Loz."

"I'm not crying!"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were very upset.

"You're _angry_ at us." Said Kadaj in disbelief.

"Guys! It's…it's…it's Kadaj! And Yazoo! And Loz!" yelled Tifa.

"We noticed, thanks." Said Zella, the only calm one in the room.

"Zella, why'd you bring them here?" said Reno.

"Because." She turned to Kadaj. "Kadaj, isn't there something you want to say to Cloud?"

Kadaj gazed at his feet sheepishly. He looked like a little boy who'd broken a window playing ball. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I shouldn't have done all the things I did last week."

Cloud-and everyone else in the room, except for Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj- was mystified.

"Um…last week?" asked Reno, scratching his head.

"Yeah, last week. Of course." Answered Loz.

"Last week." Said Cloud skeptically.

"Uh huh." Said Yazoo.

"Last week." Said Tifa.

"Why do you keep saying that???" yelled Kadaj in annoyance.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Said Reno to Zella.

"Um, no." muttered Zella in embarrassment.

"DIDN'T TELL US WHAAAAAT???" wailed all three Remnants.

Cloud stepped forward. "You've been dead for two years." He said, blunt as always.

There was a thump, and Loz was on the ground.

"OMG he fainted!" yelled Tifa stupidly.

"No duh, Tifa." Zella muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

It was twilight outside the Seventh Heaven. The street was empty, save for the man in the red cloak that had appeared silently, walking on the sidewalk. He was quiet as the grave, and his movements made no sound. As he glanced up the street towards the bar, he barely noticed the silhouette running across the rooftops above him. It appeared to be a girl, but she seemed to be holding a shuriken almost half her size.

That wasn't possible, was it?

But, unfortunately for the cloaked man, it was possible. It was unfortunate because the girl jumped of the roof and onto his back, agile as a monkey and very heavy, despite her slim frame.

"Hi, Vin-Vin!" The youthful ninja yelled at the top of her lungs. "Surprise!"

"Get off me, Yuffie."

"I didn't expect to see you!" she said gleefully, ignoring his request.

"Where ya goin?"

Vincent, never one to mince words, pointed his claw at the Seventh Heaven.

"Wow! Me too! Fancy that!" Yuffie laughed. "Did Cloud call you, too?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I wonder if everyone else is gonna be there, too! It'll be like a family reunion!"

Vincent scowled almost imperceptibly.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Indeed, everyone had gathered in the Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Cloud were sitting in the middle of the room, with Reno and the rest of the Turks sitting on random chairs. Rufus was sitting at the table with his legs crossed neatly. Marlene was huddled near Tifa's leg, while Denzel was leaning up against a wall. An unfamiliar girl sat on a stool sandwiched between Cloud and Reno.

When Yuffie and Vincent walked in, everyone's eyes went directly to them.

"Hi, guys." Cloud said, taking charge. "I've called you all here today because…well…um…some old friends have come back."

"Who?" Tifa asked stupidly.

"Tifa, you know."

"I do?"

Ignoring her, Cloud continued.

"These old…er, friends," he said, nervously glancing towards the closed kitchen door, "Have something that they want to tell us."

"Who are they?" Yuffie asked. "I like meeting new people! Are they nice?"

"Well, actually, Yuffie, you've met these friends before." Reno yelled in the general direction of the kitchen door. "You can come in, now!"

The door creaked slowly open… and a silver head poked around the frame.

Kadaj's startlingly blue eyes were wide open. "Um…hi?"

The jaws of everyone in the room (except for Cloud, Zella, and Reno) had fallen onto the floor. Actually, everyone except Vincent. His jaw had only dropped halfway down the floor, and he closed it pretty quickly.

"Omigod! It's the larvae!"

Everyone stared blankly at Yuffie before returning their attention to Kadaj and his brothers.

"Aren't you dead?" asked Rude.

"Not anymore!" Yazoo managed an uneasy smile.

"We got brought back…some how." Loz muttered.

All the color had drained slowly out of Rufus's face. "Please don't throw me off a building again."

Kadaj giggled anxiously. "Ahahaha…right…don't worry…"

"Wait, you don't know how you got brought back to life?" Reno broke in.

"Nope. Not a clue."

"I wonder how…?"

Tifa turned to Cloud worriedly. "Do you think…?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. Sephiroth couldn't be back. It's not possible. And don't you think he would have kept Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj with him?"

"So who was it?"

Three shadows stood silhouetted against the pale full moon. One of them, an almost anorexic thin woman with white blonde hair and cat-like eyes, smirked.

"They've fallen right into our trap."

The one with brown hair crouched to the ground and sniffed at the air like a dog…or a wolf. A slow grin spread across her mouth, revealing sharp, pointed canines.

"Hey, Dell, you hungry?"

The sinewy redhead laughed a barking laugh. "Am I ever not?"

"Then let's get something to eat."

The blonde hissed at them. "Not, yet, Reesa!"

She turned back to the city.

"We wait until midnight…"


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction

After a few hours at the Seventh Heaven, arguments led to the heavy intake of booze, which led to amiable conversation between the two groups (the remnants and everyone else), which led to the intake of more booze, which led to raucous singing, which led to even_ more _booze, which led to the collective occupants of the Seventh Heaven stumbling up to Tifa's guest rooms and passing out almost instantly.

But while Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, The Turks, Reno, and Zella slumbered peacefully, three lithe figures crept stealthily through the darkness, down the streets of Midgar, and up to the door of Tifa Lockheart's bar.

One of the figures slid a small metal stick-a skeleton key- into the lock, and pushed the door.

Slowly, silently, it swung open, and the three silhouettes snuck in.

They moved like butter on a hot knife, climbing up the stairs. They split up, one going to the first room on the left, one moving to the second door on the right, and the last sneaking into the last door, at the end of the hallway.

It closed the door behind it without a sound.

Kadaj woke up with a dark sense of foreboding and a bad hangover.

"Hello, Kadaj." Said a silky voice.

A woman melted out of the shadows, smiling at him. Her hair was platinum blonde, and reached her waist. She was dressed in a shirt of tight red cloth that exposed her midriff, and pants of the same shade.

"Um…Hello?" Kadaj muttered, his head pounding.

A finely manicured hand was placed firmly over his mouth stifling anymore words he would have cared to speak. He felt a small pin prick on his arm, and felt his entire body go numb.

_Ohmigod, I can't move! _He thought.

The blonde picked him up and slung him over one shoulder, walking out of the room without a backwards glance.

He saw two other women walking out of other rooms, carrying Yazoo and Loz. One of them was also carrying…Zella?

"The skinny babe gave me some trouble, so I knocked her out." Said the girl carrying her. "Should I bring her along?"

The blonde shrugged. "Sure. We could use her as a hostage."

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Hissed the third one cagily. She sounded like a trapped animal.

Then Kadaj felt the numbness seep into his brain, and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5: They're Gone!

"Hey, guys?"

It was ten o' clock the next morning, and all Cloud wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, Yuffie had woken everyone up at eight with the smell of burning French toast and melted plastic, her attempts at cooking un-Wuitainese food. Now everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, except for Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Zella.

"The others are sleeping pretty late, aren't they?" asked the ninja.

"Should I go wake them up?" Reno asked.

"Sure. Why should they enjoy a lie-in when we're all awake?" grumbled Tifa, still grumpy about being woken up before one P.M.

Reno climbed up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Vincent quietly sipped his coffee. "It's strange that they were able to stay asleep through Yuffie's small fire."

"Yeah…" Cloud glanced up. "They must be pretty badly hung-over…"

Suddenly, Reno's voice broke through the relatively normal conversation.

"Guys! Get up here! They're GONE!"

The beds of the three silver haired brothers and the girl who had brought them there were empty; Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz's beds were relatively neat, but Zella's pillow had been thrown onto the floor, her sheets were strewn everywhere, and the painting above her bed was askew.

There had obviously been a struggle.

"Who took them?" asked Rude.

"How should I know?" snapped Reno. "I'm not a freakin' dog!"

"Great, Just great!" Tifa yelled, finally snapping under lack of sleep, stress, and severe hungover-ness. "We've got three whacko remnants and one obnoxious teenager missing and I've got a really bad hangover and I'm pissed!"

She continued yelling for a few minutes while the others stared at her in silence. Finally, she relaxed.

"Okay. Rant over." She said. "But I wonder who-?"

"It was three women."

Everyone turned to look at Vincent.

"From the way the sheets are rumpled, I'd guess that they were about twenty two, twenty one, and nineteen. And since that painting is askew like that," he said, gesturing to the picture with his claw, "I can tell that they paralyzed Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz with some sort of sedative. Zella woke up and fought back, so they had to take her, too."

"How do you know all that?" asked Yuffie.

Vincent shrugged. "Instincts."

Something cold and hard was pressing into the small of Kadaj's back. He moaned. It was just his luck to have something like that for his waking thought.

He opened his eyes, and quickly shut them again. He was lying on his side on the chilly floor of a rather uninviting looking dungeon. It was dark and dank, with faintly flickering torches set high up on the walls, and the steady sound of water dripping onto stone.

He had shut his eyes because there was a half decayed rat ten inches from his nose. Its glassy eyes were staring at him, and its tongue had fallen out of its mouth in a way that would be funny if it wasn't so gross.

He sat up, still with his eyes closed, and turned around so that he couldn't see the rotting corpse of the rodent. Fighting down a wave of nausea, he opened his eyes.

Thankfully, he couldn't see any more rats, but the sight that met his eyes didn't exactly make him feel better.

Yazoo and Loz were lying on the floor a few feet away from him. They were out cold, but still breathing all right, and it seemed that they hadn't broken any arms or legs.

On the other hand, Zella didn't look so good. She was crumpled in a corner, and a small trickle of blood had dried at the side of her mouth. There was a large purple bruise on her forehead, and a long, angry-looking cut stretched from her shoulder to her wrist.

Kadaj tried to stand up, but his legs were like jelly. He cursed, and then began to crawl across the floor to Zella.

HE reached out a hand and gently shook her shoulder.

"Zella!" he hissed. "Zella, wake up!"

A strangled moan came out of her lips. "Ow…"

"Zella, wake up already!"

She opened an eye groggily, and then sprang up, fully awake.

"I'm gonna KILL those bitches!" She yelled.

Kadaj jerked back, suddenly scared of the angry girl.

"Um, Zella? Calm down. It's me, Kadaj."

"Kadaj?" Her eyes glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

"Not a clue. What happened?"

"All I know is some bitch with pointy teeth came in to the room that Loz and I were sleeping in and poked me with something." She shuddered. "God, I hope it wasn't a needle. I _hate_ needles."

Kadaj looked nervously around. "I think needles are gonna be the least of our troubles."

"What a clever little remnant!" said a silky voice from the doorway.

"It's a good thing you came round, Kadaj. We've been meaning to talk to you."

It was the blonde woman, leaning nonchantly on the doorframe.

"I believe you have something that we want."


	6. A Strange Tale

"Reno, do you have any barf bags?" A voice crackled through the headphones.

In the cockpit, the redhead sighed. "No, Yuffie. Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Well, Kadaj was looking a little green…oh, forget it. Too late."

What do you mean, too late???" Reno yelped.

"Tifa just got sick all over Cloud." The ninja said, nonchalantly.

"Arggghhh!" Reno heard the blonde man yell.

"Sorry, Cloud!"

"Eew, that's nasty!" Yuffie laughed.

Vincent took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to shoot his cabinmates.

"Shut up, yo!" Reno yelled.

The cockpit quieted down to a dull roar.

They were in Reno's helicopter, flying towards… um, actually, they didn't really know. They were just doing what Vincent told them to do.

But they were heading north. Reno knew that.

Suddenly, Tifa said, "Wow, that's a nasty looking rain cloud!"

Indeed it was. Unfortunaly, they were flying directly into it.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys." Reno said. "This is gonna be rough."

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were seated at a large oak table in the middle of a dark, fancy dining room. There were plates made out of solid gold on the table, and gem-studded tapestries on the walls. It would have been a nice setting, if it weren't for the scary cat woman who was staring at Kadaj through her ridiculously long eyelashes.

They were waiting for dinner to be served. Apparently, the cat lady's "dinner guests" didn't include Zella, who had been taken away for some "friendly questions". Kadaj was trying not to imagine what those questions were, or how they would be phrased.

The cat lady poured the silver haired trio some champagne, then settled back in her seat.

"I'm sure you boys are wondering why we brought you here." She purred. "And I'm more than happy to tell you. My name is Hecate, and I have two friends, Dell and Reesa. They're attending to your friend right now."

She smiled. "We've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

Kadaj glared. "What have you done with Zella?"

Hecate scowled, baring her pointed teeth. "Shut up and let me talk!"

Kadaj shut up.

Hecate got a faraway look in her eye. "It all began three years ago…

_Reesa jumped up and down on Hecate's bed. "Heckie, guess what I got!"_

_The young blonde leaned forward with eager eyes. "What is it?"_

_Dell grabbed the plastic box out of her friend's hands. "Omigosh!" She shrieked. "This is the Final Fantasy VII movie!"_

_Heckie's mouth fell open. "But that doesn't come out until May!"_

_Reesa grinned. "Daddy got an advance copy! Wanna watch it???"_

"_Are you kidding? Of course!"_

Hecate leaned back, her eyes half closed. "That night, we discovered you three. We cheered for you, egging you on. We couldn't wait for you to transform into Sephiroth and conquer all!" She smiled dreamily. "We were die-hard Sephiroth fans. We cosplayed as him, drew pictures of him, wrote fanfics where he won instead of that stupid Cloud and his friends. We had been waiting to see Sephiroth reborn!

"But as we watched, we saw you lose. We saw Cloud kill Sephiroth-again- and you disintegrate into thin air."

She slammed a fist onto the table. "It was awful!" she cried. "Simply awful!"

"So…I guess you were kinda angry?" Loz asked nervously.

"DAMN RIGHT! WE WERE TOTALLY PISSED!" She yelled, before claming down.

"Anyway, we slowly let our anger and hatred of Avalanche, Shinra Corp. and Cloud consume us. We grew obsessed. But we were simply angry fangirls. There was nothing we could do.

"But on the night of November 34th, we-"

"Hey, there's no such day as November 34th!" Yazoo protested.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK!" Hecate roared.

"Anyway, on the night of November34th, it all changed…"

_The three girls were gathered around a strange diagram drawn on the floor. It resembled a pentaram, but looked different, more evil._

"_By the spirits of death and the spirits of pain," Hecate began._

"_By the spawning of breath and the ending of vain._

"_By the anger of gods and of magic arcane,_

_give us gifts that we ask for, and powers we claim!" _

_The sign on the floor began to glow silver, and the girls were enveloped in a choking blue mist. The shrieked and writhed in agony, their bodies changing, their forms morphing strangely._

_When the fog cleared, they were no longer ordinary young girls, but bizarre, exotic-looking women._

_Hecate had been given fangs, sinewy arms and legs, a slender body, and slitted, catlike eyes. Reesa had muscular legs, short, sharp teeth, and a forked tongue that darted in and out. And Dell had razor sharp canines, furry pointed ears, and huge boobs._

_They shrieked in wonderment at their new forms, cackling gleefully under the full moon._

"…And now we shall resurrect Sephiroth with the help of you, his three mortal vessels!" She laughed evilly.

The remnants stared at her.

"Wow," Kadaj said. "You may have a hot bod, you're totally nuts!"


End file.
